Retour
by Mikii
Summary: Harry revient chez Remus plusieurs années après la fin de la guerre, le jour du mémorial de la mort de Sirius. RemusTonks, SiriusRemus.


Remus replia d'un revers de main les plis de sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

- Harry, accueillit-il le jeune homme avec un sourire. Comment est-ce que tu… Wow !

Le brun, les bras enlacés autour du corps de son ancien professeur, murmura quelques mots inaudibles avant de se détacher.

- Pardon Remus, fit-il avec un petit geste rapide de la main. Ca faisait… tellement longtemps.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'autre homme. Mais rentrez vite, il fait plus frais à l'intérieur. Enchanté, Mademoiselle, salua t-il la jeune personne qui accompagnait Harry.

- Je te présente Catherine. Catherine, voici Remus Lupin. Je ne l'introduis pas d'avantage, j'imagine…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et tirés en une longue natte pénétra dans le couloir et s'inclina très légèrement devant Remus.

- Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Lupin. Si vous saviez combien Harry m'a parlé de vous ! J'avais l'impression de vous connaître avant même d'arriver.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire gêné et ouvrit le passage afin que ses deux invités avancent jusqu'au salon.

- Vous souhaiteriez un thé ? proposa t-il.

- Volontiers, oui, accepta Harry d'un ton joyeux. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tonks n'est pas là ?

Faisant signe à Harry de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, Remus expliqua rapidement que Nymphadora s'était absentée pour aller faire quelques courses en compagnie de deux de ses amies.

- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, Harry. Elle m'a assurée qu'elle serait de retour rapidement. Mais j'aurais ainsi tout le loisir de faire la connaissance de ta compagne, ajouta Remus avec un clin d'œil. Elle m'a l'air tout à fait charmante.

- Catherine est une personne adorable, acquiesça Harry en aidant son ami à installer le service à thé. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras. Elle a… des côtés qui me rappellent souvent Sirius, pour tout dire.

- Oh, vraiment ? Ne m'en dis pas plus, je vais tâcher de trouver ça par moi-même, s'exclama Remus.

Harry répartit avec soin quelques petits gâteaux dans un plat, constatant avec un sourire que tous étaient plus ou moins fourrés au chocolat.

- Et toi ? Comment te portes-tu ? demanda t-il après un moment.

Remus versa de l'eau fumante sur le thé.

- Bien. Vraiment bien, assura t-il. J'ai trouvé un emploi il y a… et bien presque un an, à présent. Le temps passe tellement vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Je travaille dans une petite librairie moldue, dans la ville voisine. On est un peu isolés de tout, ici, précisa t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- J'ai cru remarquer, sourit Harry. Vous devez être tranquilles. En tous les cas, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Remus. Pour ton travail, pour… tout, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Je te remercie Harry. Emmenons tout ça au salon, ta fiancée doit nous attendre.

- En fait, précisa le brun en soulevant le plateau, Catherine et moi nous sommes mariés il y a plusieurs mois déjà…

- Mariés ? Et je n'en savais rien ! s'exclama Remus en pénétrant dans le salon.

Catherine quitta sa contemplation du jardin et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, Harry ? demanda t-elle en prenant place sur le divan.

- Rien justement, répondit Remus sans laisser à Harry le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je veux tout savoir, à présent.

Après un rapide baiser, Harry laissa Catherine en compagnie de Tonks, assuré par cette dernière que la jeune femme serait entre de bonnes mains avec elle. Il monta les marches des escaliers, prenant le temps d'examiner la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de visiter, et vint finalement frapper à la porte de Remus.

- J'arrive, Harry, répondit une voix depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excusa Remus en sortant. Je préférais enfiler autre chose. Je ne suis pas sorti aujourd'hui, mais Nymphadora m'a assuré qu'il faisait très lourd, dehors.

Sans rien répondre, Harry considéra le chapeau dont Remus s'était coiffé ainsi que les souliers vernis qu'il avait revêtu. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle Remus avait souhaité se changer. A vrai dire, même le pantalon qu'il portait à peine une heure plus tôt avait été échangé contre un autre, plus neuf et plus repassé.

La mine sombre, Harry suivit Remus jusqu'au jardin et garda le silence jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme prenne la parole.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas de marcher un peu, n'est-ce pas ? La chaleur ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Pas du tout, rassure-toi.

- Je suis heureux que Nymphadora soit rentrée tôt. Ainsi, Catherine ne sera pas seule à la maison.

- Tu…, commença Harry avant de s'interrompre.

Peut-être Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ses mots. Après tout, Catherine aurait aussi bien pu les accompagner. Il n'avait jamais été question pour Harry de l'abandonner plusieurs heures, seule dans une maison étrangère. Fixant le profil de Remus, Harry crut y lire un mélange de joie et d'appréhension.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, fit l'homme après un moment.

- J'en suis heureux aussi, Remus. Je crois… que cela fait des années que j'aurais du venir. J'ai été absent trop longtemps. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, sourit Remus. L'important pour lui est que tu sois heureux.  
Harry acquiesça.

- Tu es heureux Harry, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus en souriant.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de son corps et demeura silencieux le temps de considérer la question.

- Oui, répondit-il finalement. Mais je crois… que ça n'a pas été facile. Depuis… sa mort. Et celle de tous les autres…

- Harry, le coupa brusquement Remus. Tu n'as pas à te cacher. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert. Je peux aussi te comprendre, d'accord ? Ne culpabilise pas d'être parti.

- Mais toi tu n'as pas fuis, fit le brun d'un ton grave.

Remus s'immobilisa et fixa Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête à son tour.

- Toi, tu es resté, murmura le brun en se tournant vers son ami.

- Non Harry. J'ai simplement été lâche.

- Parce que tu t'es marié ? Parce que tu as choisi d'être heureux ? demanda Harry en riant légèrement.

Le ton était froid.

- Parce que j'ai refusé de mourir.

Harry reprit sa marche, refusant d'en entendre plus.

- Toi aussi, tu as choisi d'être heureux, Harry. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, fit Remus d'un ton doux en le rattrapant finalement.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de choses ! s'énerva brusquement Harry. Cela vaut aussi pour toi ! Toi aussi tu avais le droit d'être heureux ! Personne ne devait mourir !

- Pardonne-moi, tu as raison.

- Et par pitié, arrête de sourire ainsi ! cria Harry avant de se précipiter en avant.

Agenouillé sur la terre sèche, Harry fixa d'un regard vide la croix en bois ancrée dans le sol.

- Est-ce que tu savais ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Il me l'avait avoué, répondit le brun d'un ton sec en débarrassant la tombe des herbes mortes laissées par le temps. Il m'avait dit ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

- Je ne suis jamais revenu ici, avoua Remus en s'agenouillant auprès de lui, les yeux rivés sur la croix.

- Remus, pourquoi l'as-tu épousée ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes.

- J'ai…, hésita son ami. J'ai appris à l'aimer.

- Mais tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu ne l'aimais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus se redressa, sans pour autant quitter la croix des yeux.

- Non, avoua t-il. Je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai simplement été lâche. J'ai choisi de vivre, d'essayer de me construire un bonheur. J'ai voulu… l'oublier.

- Je ne te crois pas, fit Harry d'une voix grave.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on ne peut pas continuer à vivre en se tournant sans cesse vers le passé. Sirius était mon passé.

- Et aujourd'hui, fit précipitamment Harry. Est-ce que…

- Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Je suis heureux. J'ai… cette maison, et quelqu'un qui m'aime. J'ai ce travail que j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver. Et mes souvenirs.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ici ? demanda Harry en lui tournant toujours le dos.

Remus soupira légèrement.

- Je n'y suis jamais arrivé, murmura t-il. J'avais… peur. Tu sais, je me suis longtemps empêché de penser à lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de tout ça, aujourd'hui.

- Remus…, commença Harry avant de finalement se lever et de se tourner vers l'autre homme.

Le visage en larmes, son ami n'avait pas dévié son regard d'un millimètre.

- Hey…, murmura Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il ne t'en veut pas, à toi non plus. Il n'a jamais voulu que le bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci Harry, fit Remus après un moment en se détachant.

Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur la tombe vide.

- Sirius…, commença Harry. On est là. De retour.

Avec un faible sourire, il déposa une fleur sur la terre.

- … Tu nous as manqué.

Fin.


End file.
